


欢迎下午茶会

by T1213121



Series: 躁郁症治疗记录（ALL福ALL） [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drugs, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 福尔摩斯来到迦勒底后，达文西准备了一场下午茶会欢迎他





	欢迎下午茶会

**Author's Note:**

> 译名个人喜好。  
> 本来想写成黄文，后来……写不下去了。  
> 不知道是BL还是BG，都打上了。达文西亲的裙下有什么呢……  
> 全篇用“他”代称。

煮茶的手艺是达文西现学的，他不爱喝茶，也不会煮茶，更多的原因是在于生前。在他生活的年代，茶还没有传播到意大利，他们无幸品尝到这份来自东方的味道，因而来到迦勒底后一时半会儿也学不会欧亚那套品茶的优雅。红茶叶是卫宫给他的，不知是补给还是哪个英灵从特异点带回来的，达文西无暇顾及那些，唯独知道这茶味道确实不错，沸水冲泡下衬得整屋香气四溢。舒展开的茶叶在沸水中上下翻腾，确认时间后达文西扣上陶瓷壶盖，小心地端到布置好的圆桌上。那里正有两个空杯子与装满了甜点的迷人三层托盘架，他们都等待着最后主角登场。  
工房的门在人走近的同时精准开启，达文西唇角噙笑，时间刚好。  
“下午好，福尔摩斯。”他道，“茶的温度正好。”  
一场非常正式的英式维多利亚时代下午茶宴，达文西为此特地换上了正装。贵族们的下午茶歇，他相信新来迦勒底不久的绅士也一样熟稔该有的礼仪，纵然那位绅士——用某个与他一起的小说作家写的，或许有些“桀骜不羁”。  
福尔摩斯为他拉开了椅子，这应该不算个好开头。但鉴于他现在所使用的是拥有最极致美丽的蒙娜丽莎的身体，达文西或多或少找到了一丝借口。  
“我可以假设你并不是来请我喝茶的。”虽然这么说，但福尔摩斯仍旧端起杯来细品茶汤，恰到好处的温度与香气在他舌尖打转。  
“这是迦勒底的欢迎礼。”达文西在桌下翘起双腿，伸出一只脚刚好抵进福尔摩斯的腿中，“只不过规模小一点、要求高一点，聊天内容也多一点。”他从架底拿了手指大小的三明治，用叉子扎上轻巧地塞进嘴里，充分咀嚼后抿了口红茶，方才缓缓开口，“是有关于‘那孩子’的，如果你不好好回答，我就让你当·场·去·势，毕竟迦勒底不允许内斗呢。”达文西眨眨眼，把脚抵的更深了一些，“上一个享受这种待遇的是莫里亚蒂，就在昨天，这很公平。”  
福尔摩斯并没有躲，他挑起眉来，苍白的脸上依旧如平日一般冷漠：“你想知道什么？”  
“很简单，你来迦勒底究竟是为了什么。”达文西抬起脚，高跟鞋的鞋尖似有似无的抵在每个男人最脆弱那处，“我给你的许可和你真正调查的东西完全不同，你究竟在做什么。”  
“一些现在无法公开的事情，但并非与你们立场相悖。”福尔摩斯一副泰然自若的模样，“信任是很微妙的东西，罗马尼·阿基曼其实从未告诉过你他的身份，但你仍然很信任他。”  
达文西稍稍用了些力气，这次他的鞋面是真正的贴在福尔摩斯裆部了，再向下压一丝一毫都会带来对于男人而言刻骨铭心的疼痛。“如果你多说一句话，我会送你一记宝具哦。”银叉在达文西指尖转了个花，最后停在正对福尔摩斯的方向，似乎下一秒就要扎进侦探看穿一切的眼睛里，“在迦勒底，他的名字是绝对禁语。”  
“但你却毫不迟疑地相信了他，为什么？仅仅是因为作为普通人而拼命做许多事情？”福尔摩斯眯起眼来，审视着面前的‘女人’，“如果仅靠努力就能赢得信任，英灵都是无法信任的，因为英灵的字典里从来不需要休息这两个字。我作为英灵即使灵基三流，也用不到吃饭排泄睡觉，所多余出来的时间不知比阿基曼多出多少——”  
达文西毫不客气地把腿伸直，高跟鞋毫不留情的踩在福尔摩斯的束腰上。“你敢再说一句话。你敢。”他的确已经生气了，没有人能够在他面前这样评价罗曼，“我可以允许你做你想要的调查，但如果对‘那孩子’不好，事情结束之前，我绝对不会让你好过。”  
福尔摩斯抬起腿压住达文西的，他不认为达文西在体术上有超越他的技术。“我说的是实话。”福尔摩斯挑起眼来，“而且我非常确信，你还在这杯红茶里掺杂了其他药物。”  
“喝下去之后才意识到，福尔摩斯，你并不如书里那般警惕。”达文西撤回腿来，伸手把托盘架拎到身边，“只是以防万一。”  
“这可真是个新奇感觉。稀释过的爱之灵药，我猜是这样的，剂量按照我服用的最多也就能够操控心智何况我还是英灵。我说的对吗，达文西女士。”福尔摩斯起身，翻身起来格外随意地坐在矮桌上，低头盯着达文西的双眼，“说实话，达文西，如果你一定要给因为吗啡而嗨到不行的我加一剂猛料，我相当不建议是这种东西。”  
随着餐桌摇晃，红茶撒了些下来，达文西站起来躲开那些肆意流淌的液体。“嗯~？”他饶有兴趣地勾起唇角，“我猜是医务室。”  
“相当出色的推理。”福尔摩斯道。  
“不~过~呢~”达文西道，“你的确不知道我们医务室有多危险，是吗。”  
“骗过南丁格尔很容易。”福尔摩斯非常不合礼节地松开领结，解开衬衫上的扣子。他开始觉得有点热了。鉴于达文西工房为了作品们一直保持恒温，这很奇怪。  
“No，是别人。”达文西相当不客气地上手拉开福尔摩斯的左臂，针孔清晰可见，“迦勒底唯一用得到吗啡来疗伤的人只有他一个。”  
“所以那里面被某个对御主有想法的女英灵掺了别的东西，比如爱之灵药。”福尔摩斯把胳膊从达文西手里抽回来，“所以这当然就能解释清楚我为什么在瓶底看到了一些细小的分层，是魔力的痕迹。”  
“Elementary,my dear.”达文西笑道。


End file.
